


Поучимся балету, Малфой?

by 0kumma0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kumma0/pseuds/0kumma0
Summary: AU, в котором Гарри Поттер преподаватель в балетной школе, а Драко Малфой его давняя первая любовь и школьный мучитель, у которого сейчас есть дочь, являющаяся одной из воспитанниц Гарри.– Я смотрю, ты всё же научился балету, Поттер.– Я смотрю, ты так и не научился шутить, Малфой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Поучимся балету, Малфой?

**Author's Note:**

> Название рабочее, в будущем может поменяться.  
> История написана по моей зарисовке в тви (кстати, можете подписаться на меня, я там иногда шучу и комментирую различные сериалы, аниме, лакорны и т.п.). Сама зарисовка - https://twitter.com/S_p_0_i_l_e_R/status/1266391590702067715?s=20

Гарри со вздохом разгибает спину, поднимаясь с пола и оглядывая небольшой балетный зал, со всеми его воспитанниками и воспитанницами.

\- Так, эта позиция вам ясна, ребята? – с улыбкой спросил он.

Все дети в один голос ответили «Да» и попытались повторить всё сами.

Преподаватель начал ходить по периметру зала, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть всех своих учеников и дать совет, если у кого-то что-то не получается.

Заметив, что один из мальчиков недотягивается до носка, он подошёл к нему.

\- Малик, давай я помогу тебе, - сказал Гарри, наклоняясь к смущенному мальчику.

\- Наверное я недостаточно хорошо сделал разминку вначале. Мне тяжело даются даже мои любимые позиции, - негромко признался ученик, двигаясь вместе с учителем.

\- Не расстраивайся, Малик, просто в следующий раз проделай тщательную разминку, понял? – мягко спросил Поттер и дождавшись кивка от мальчика, продолжил заниматься с ним.

Гарри Поттеру нравилась его работа. Он искренне любил её.

Во-первых, потому что он занимался своим любимым делом, то есть – танцевал. Танцы были его страстью с младшей школы, вот только начать заниматься ими он смог только по окончанию второго класса средней школы. Тогда многие говорили, что ему уже поздновато начинать, но он решительно настоял на своём вступлении в танцевальный кружок. К счастью, крестный Гарри поддержал своего крестника.

Во-вторых, Гарри всё своё рабочее время был с детьми. Он обучал их чему-то новому, о чём и мечтал. Мужчина просто обожает детей, наверное, даже больше, чем свою работу. Хотя, если выбирать между работой и детьми, Гарри должно быть никогда не сможет выбрать что-то одно. Когда Поттер выпускался из школы, то долго не мог решить, чем же ему заниматься, куда идти. Ему предлагали место в престижной балетной школе. Казалось бы, иди и осуществи свою мечту, уезжай в эту академию, после которой можно стать танцором в одном из лучших балетных театров. Казалось бы, всё так просто. А вот и нет. Гарри также мог поступить в колледж, после которого смело мог бы работать с детьми. И это также было его мечтой.

На помощь, как обычно, пришёл крестный.

Сириус Блэк, владелец небольшой сети ресторанов, предложил своему крестнику вложится и открыть свою балетную школу. Гарри был, мягко говоря, в шоке. Конечно, он рассматривал такую идею, но ему бы понадобилось больше своей жизни, чтобы обзавестись такими же связями, как у Сириуса, и накопить денег, хотя бы, для начального капитала.

Именно благодаря крёстному Гарри всё же выбрал колледж, после окончания которого он наконец смог открыть собственную балетную школу. Конечно по началу у него была масса проблем, но сейчас, 7 лет спустя, жизнь Гарри Поттера превратилась в ожившую мечту.

Вот только, кое-чего ему всё же не хватает.

Как бы банально это не звучало, но Гарри не хватало только любви.

Ну, если быть точнее, у него была любовь. Невзаимная, глупая, отпускающая идиотские шутки в сторону Гарри и его увлечений любовь.

Эту самую любовь Гарри не видел с выпускного и глупо будет говорить, что он не скучал по этому человеку все эти годы.

Но и одновременно он не хотел видеть свою любовь.

Но судьба расположилась немного иначе.

_— Учишься балету, Поттер?_

***

Сегодня Гарри пришлось встать немного раньше обычного, чтобы познакомиться с новой ученицей и её родителями. Быстро сделав все утренние процедуры в ванной, мужчина пошёл на кухню готовить завтрак. Ну, завтрак — это так, грубо говоря. На самом деле Гарри просто делает сладкий кофе, который после заедает круассаном, купленным в булочной через дорогу от его дома.

Подходя к школе, Гарри, сунув в рот оставшийся кусочек круассана, достаёт телефон, чтобы проверить время и видит, что у него есть ещё час в запасе, что означает, что он смело может размяться один.

Стоя у балетного станка и смотря на себя в зеркало, Гарри ищет различные недостатки. В себе, своей фигуре, своей форме.

Он уже не так молод для балета.

Всё же хорошо, что тогда он не выбрал балетную академию. Будь он сейчас в театре, ему было бы гораздо тяжелее. Понимать, что ты больше не можешь восхищать других и себя в том числе гораздо больнее, чем любая другая его производственная травма.

Закончив с разминкой, Гарри включил музыку и начал двигаться.

Аккуратно, делая широкие шаги, Гарри с каждым разом всё выше и выше поднимал правую ногу, выдерживая свой вес на левой. Проделывая эти движения, Гарри представлял, что он стоит на большой сцене и открывает грандиозное представление.

Делая круг по залу, Поттер всё же остановился в центре и принялся танцевать.

Изгибаясь в спине, Гарри наклонился назад и начал легко размахивать руками. Выглядело всё это так, будто он падает с большой высоты в замедленной съёмке. Вернувшись в исходное положение, он согнул правую ногу и прижал её ступню к колену левой ноги, а после резко вытянул её вперёд. Делая вид, будто он поскользнулся, Гарри верхней половиной тела потянулся за вытянутой ногой и сел на продольный шпагат, после чего вновь согнул правую ногу. Начав нагибаться то вправо, то влево, мужчина ощущал себя цветком, который колышет легкий летний ветерок. Закончив с этим движением Поттер подтянул левую ногу к себе, согнул её в колене и поставил ступню на пол, в то время как сам продолжил сидеть на паркете. Опершись на правую руку левую, он поставил на колено левой ноги.

Внезапно по залу пронесся приятный ~~любимый~~ голос.

Гарри уже слышал его ранее, но сейчас он приобрел более глубокие взрослые нотки.

\- Учишься балету, Поттер?

Резко дернувшись, мужчина обернулся в сторону двери, где стоял чертовски привлекательный блондин в смокинге и черном длинном пальто. Под пристальным взглядом Гарри мужчина поднял руки и начал аплодировать.

\- Малфой, - пораженно произнёс учитель.

\- Собственной персоной, - положительно кивнул он, беспардонно рассматривая Поттера. – Так что, Поттер, всё ещё учишься?

Пусть вопрос и звучал без издёвок, скорее заинтересованно, Гарри помнил, как этот мужчина – тогда он был ещё подростком, - смеялся над самим Поттером и его увлечениями. Всячески обзывал и донимал его в школе, по дороге домой, даже на подработке в магазине.

Он был его личным дьяволом.

~~Без которого тогдашний Гарри Поттер не представлял жизни.~~

Вспомнив всё это, Поттеру захотелось хотя бы как-то утереть нос этому ~~сексуальному~~ придурку.

\- Я не уже давно не учусь балету, Малфой. Это моя собственная школа, - спокойно сказал Гарри, в глубине души ликуя от того, каким удивленным выглядел Драко.

На удивление, мужчина быстро пришел в себя.

\- О, так значит всё-таки научился. Как жаль, что узнал я об этом только сейчас.

\- Заткнись, Малфой. И не лги, тебе ни капли не жаль, - беззлобно огрызнулся Поттер на эту детскую издёвку.

Его собеседник усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Он сократил расстояние между ними и протянул Гарри руку.

\- Вставай давай. Или так и будешь сидеть на этом полу?

Гарри легко улыбнулся и протянул руку Драко в ответ.

Поднявшись на ноги, он прошёл к креслу, на котором лежала его сумка с вещами, полотенцем и, что самое главное сейчас, водой. Жадно присосавшись к горлышку бутылки, Поттер за раз выпил больше половины жидкости, а после принялся вытирать пот с лица и шеи.

Малфой всё это время молча наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди.

\- Так, зачем ты здесь? - наконец спросил Гарри, мельком оглядывая лицо Драко и его тело, скрытое темной одеждой.

\- Поттер, ты что не догадался? – деланно удивился Малфой, а после рассмеялся, увидев, как Гарри скривил лицо. – Ладно, давай вместе разберемся. Это твоя школа, следовательно, ты учитель. Учишь ты детей. Я уже давно не ребёнок, а это…, - он не договорил из-за того, что Гарри его перебил.

\- Ну, с последним я бы поспорил. Шутишь ты точно, как ребенок, - поддразнил учитель.

\- Если хочешь, можем пойти в ближайший туалет и убедиться, что я не ребенок, - не остался в долгу Малфой, смотря на собеседника с азартом.

Гарри вспыхнул от смущения и еле как подвил в себе желание кивнуть и действительно пойти в туалет с этим мужчиной.

Драко, увидев такую реакцию вновь рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Ну ладно. Так, ты понял почему я здесь? – решив перестать дразнить Поттера, спросил мужчина.

\- …, - Гарри понадобилось время, чтобы выбросить мысли о голом Драко в туалете, и сосредоточиться на вопросе. Но когда он всё понял, то из головы вылетело абсолютно всё. – Ребёнок, - твердо сказал он.

Малфой кивнул, подтверждая слова Гарри.

« _Твою мать_ », - подумал Поттер. Этот мудак только что флиртовал с ним, в то время как где-то тут ходят его жена и ребёнок.

Это до такой степени разозлило Гарри, что он вновь покраснел, но уже не от смущения.

Малфой, видимо уловив изменения в его настроении и поняв с чем это связано, тут же вновь заговорил.

\- Верно, ребёнок. Она буквально влюбилась в балет, когда ходила со своей бабушкой в театр и проела мне весь мозг, пока я всё же не сдался. Моя мать сейчас вместе с ней отлучилась в туалет.

Смысл сказанного быстро начал доходить до Гарри.

\- Твоя мать? А где…, - он не договорил, но Драко понял, что он имел ввиду.

\- Её мать не живёт с нами. Мы одни, - теперь смущался Малфой. Видимо он не привык говорить на эту тему.

\- О… ох, - выдохнул Поттер и чуть не начал улыбаться, но вовремя сдержался.

Гарри хотел продолжить разговор, но внезапно в зал внесся маленький ураганчик в зеленой кофточке и белых штанишках. В этом «ураганчике» Поттер моментально признал ребенка Драко. И нет, дело не в том, что «ураганчик» сразу бросился на Драко, требуя внимания к себе. Нет. Просто такие белоснежные, как снег волосы Поттер в своей жизни видел лишь у одного человека – теперь правда уже у двух, - и этим человеком был никто иной, как сам Драко Малфой. Ну, а ещё сзади «ураганчика» с величественным видом шла Нарцисса Малфой, которую Гарри помнил с не самой её лучшей стороны.

\- Папа, - закричал «ураганчик», - папа, когда я буду танцевать? – требовательно спросила девочка.

«Да, это однозначно ребенок семьи Малфой», - моментально подумал Гарри, против воли начиная улыбаться.

\- Давай об этом мы спросим твоего будущего учителя, - улыбнулся дочери Драко, переводя молящий о пощаде взгляд на Поттера.

Тот почти в открытую уже издевательски смеялся над отцом и дочерью.

\- Ну, думаю, что приступить к занятиям ты можешь завтра. Именно по четвергам я начинаю занятия с новичками, - сказал Гарри девочке, которая смотрела на него так, будто он задолжал ей, как минимум, жизнь.

\- Я хочу сегодня, - требовательно произнес «ураганчик», уже более нагло вглядываясь в своего будущего учителя.

Гарри был готов дать руку на отсечение, что этому взгляду её научил именно отец.

\- Прости, но ты можешь начать занятия только с завтрашнего дня. Либо завтра, либо никогда, - не сдавался Гарри.

Он никогда не прогибался под таким взглядом Драко, не будет сдавать позиции и перед его дочерью.

«Ураганчик», видя, что её «коронный» взгляд не действует на мужчину, решила перейти к тяжелой артиллерии. На глазах девочки появились небольшие слезинки.

\- Но я хочу танцевать сегодня, - жалобно «мяукнула» она, надувая губки и всхлипывая.

Против этого действительно сложно было устоять.

К счастью, в разговор вмешалась бабушка девочки, которая видимо была авторитетом побольше, чем отец.

\- Карина, учитель же ясно выразился, что ты придёшь завтра. Извинитесь за свою наглость, миледи, немедленно, - то, каким голосом это было сказано… Ох, лучше просто сказать, что Гарри чуть сам не послушался женщину и не начал извиняться перед самим собой.

Кажется, даже у Драко была такая реакция, поэтому неловко себя мужчина почти не чувствовал. Ключевое слово «почти».

Но для девочки этот голос ничего не значил. Она просто перевела взгляд на бабушку и глядя на неё сказала:

\- Прости.

«Да, с ней будет сложно», - подумал Гарри, осматривая Малфоев.

_И он даже не думал, насколько окажется неправ._

***

Карина Малфой была _идеальной_ воспитанницей.

Без преувеличения. Она превосходно повторяла все движения Гарри и за два месяца занятий девочка умеет выполнять гораздо больше позиций, чем её сверстники.

Гарри был поражен этим. Он не раз хвалил девочку, но только не при ней, ведь мало ли что она начнёт делать, когда поймет, что она лучшая в классе. Нет, Поттер рассказывал всё это её отцу, с которым они также начали видеться и вне школы. Драко спокойно выслушивал все восхищения Гарри своей дочерью, а потом признавался, что дома девочка также всё время занимается. Даже её бабушка, большая поклонница балета, уже не выдерживает этого.

Поттер, когда услышал эти слова громко рассмеялся и сказал, что если вдруг они захотят, то могут оставлять Карину и на занятиях с другой группой. В ответ Драко предложил Гарри просто приходить к ним домой и обучать Карину там.

Оба эти предложения были проигнорированы, причём второе из-за явного смущения Гарри.

Есть ещё кое-что. С каждым днём, Гарри Поттер вновь влюблялся в Драко Малфоя. Он думал, что эти чувства похоронены в нём годами, но, как оказалось нет. Его сердцу хватило всего лишь пары месяцев, чтобы по новой полюбить. Причём полюбит того, кого ты уже любил много лет назад. Это так глупо, что Гарри сам себя корит за эту любовь.

Когда он понял, что Драко вновь в его сердце, то попытался как-то исправить это. Познакомился с симпатичным парнем в интернете. Он был просто очаровательным и Гарри подумал, что это его шанс. Они даже на несколько свиданий сходили. Но когда они виделись и общались вживую, Гарри понял, что нет. Этот человек ему не подходит.

«Волосы недостаточно белые, глаза не серые, а зеленые. Мои шутки он также не понимает. Ох, да он и в балете ничего не смыслит, Боже, а о чём нам тогда разговаривать? Нет, он определенно не подходит», - думал Гарри после каждого нового свидания.

И так было с каждым новым парнем. Гарри понимал, что его придирки глупые и связаны они именно с его влюбленностью в Малфоя. Понимал и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

После, кажется, шестого парня Поттер решил, что с него хватит. Никто не сможет заменить ему Драко, по крайней мере сейчас. Но и объясняться с Малфоем насчёт своих чувств он также не спешил. Какой в этом толк, если он натурал? А он стопроцентный натурал, ведь дочь не из воздуха появилась, её родила женщина. Причём родила от Драко.

Ну, примерно так думал Гарри до одного вечера.

***

Поттер уже собирался закрывать школу и идти домой, когда на пороге зала для занятий появился Драко Малфой.

Тот был одет как всегда в смокинг и пальто, только в этот раз у его костюма отсутствовал пиджак и галстук. Это немного, но всё же удивило Гарри.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил мужчина. – Карина что-то забыла в раздевалке?

\- А? Нет, она ничего не оставляла тут. Я просто…, - казалось Драко был весьма смущен, но пытался не показывать этого. – Я хотел прогуляться по городу, а одному как-то скучно. Вот и подумал, что ты был бы неплохой компанией, - наконец сказал он.

Поттер в удивлении поднял брови, но против ничего не сказал.

\- Конечно, было бы неплохо. Подожди, я только всё тут выключу.

Драко на его слова кивнул и вышел на улицу, а Гарри принялся оббегать все помещения, проверяя всё ли выключено и ничего ли забытого нигде не лежит. К счастью, всё было хорошо, поэтому он быстро со всем управился и уже спустя семь минут стоял рядом с Малфоем.

Поначалу они просто тихо прогуливались по ночному городу, рассматривали красивые места, временами перебрасываясь парой-другой слов. Это было так уютно, что в сердце у Гарри защемило. Потом Драко случайно задел тему их школьных годов и Поттер, которому эти слова не особо то и понравились, с издевкой ответил ему. Так и завертелся ностальгический разговор.

\- Мне, честно говоря, не особо нравилось в той школе, - признался Малфой. – Единственное, что меня там держало это ты.

\- Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, издевки надо мной, - ответил ему Гарри, внутри съеживаясь от слов собеседника.

Они прозвучали как _признание_.

\- Нет, я всё верно сказал, - со вздохом продолжил Драко, останавливаясь рядом со скамейкой и садясь на нее. – Ты мне нравился в школе, - прошептал он, закрывая лицо руками.

И пусть сказано это было настолько тихо, что Гарри почти половину слов не разобрал, он понял о чём говорит мужчина и пораженный сел рядом с ним.

\- Ты это серьёзно? – спросил он, спустя пару минут молчания. Драко кивнул. – Какого хрена, Малфой? – внезапно зло воскликнул Гарри. Малфой понял на него свой взгляд и после этого Гарри продолжил. – Ты издевался надо мной долгие годы. Ты буквально испортил мои школьные воспоминания. Я так боялся после окончания школы говорить людям о своих увлечениях, потому что думал, что они также будут смеяться как ты и твои дружки. Мне было так страшно и больно из-за тебя, ведь ты, блять, был моей первой любовью. Любовью, которая поливала меня грязью вперемешку с дерьмом долгие годы. И вот, спустя почти восемь лет ты заявляешься на порог моей школы со своей демонически-очаровательной дочерью, взбалтываешь моё сердце, и признаёшься, что оказывается когда-то давно ты любил меня. Да ты…да я…Господи, - простонал мужчина вскакивая со скамьи и уходя.

Малфой изумленно глядел ему вслед, пытаясь переварить все сказанные ему только что слова. Когда же до него дошёл их смысл, он резво побежал вслед за ушедшим мужчиной.

Еле нагнав его, он за руку развернул к себе Поттера и обнял его. Драко был ненамного, но всё же выше, и получилось, что Гарри уткнулся носом ему в шею, но он видимо и не возражал.

\- Ты придурок, Малфой, - пробормотал Гарри и попытался отстраниться от мужчины, но тот не позволил.

\- Ты ничем не лучше меня, Поттер, - фыркнул Драко, прижимаясь ещё ближе. – Будто ты тут один такой, у кого на сердце неспокойно.

От его последних слов Гарри был шокирован настолько, что даже прекратил вырываться и позволил отвести себя в ближайшее кафе.

Драко заказал им два кофе и после того, как им принесли заказ, они вышли и вновь начали прогуливаться по городу. Какое-то время спустя Драко начал говорить.

\- Ты мне правда очень нравился в школе, - на этих словах Гарри вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил, лишь взглядом попросил продолжать. Малфой сделал глоток. – Но это я понял, лишь в колледже. Признаюсь честно, я также одновременно ненавидел тебя. И себя я тоже ненавидел, - Гарри хотел взять его за руку, но остановил сам себя, думая, что это будет лишним. Драко же, увидев его порыв, сам протянул руку, за которую Поттер тут же ухватился. После этого Драко легко вздохнул. Ему это и правда было нужно. - Мне было тяжело осознавать собственное влечение к человеку своего пола. Поэтому я и издевался над тобой. Мне казалось, что если я буду так с тобой обращаться, то и эти…чувства пройдут. Но они не прошли. После выпуска мне стало ещё тяжелее и мои родители это заметили, но я не хотел ничего им говорить. И уже когда я поступил в колледж, то познакомился с одной девушкой. Я подумал…

\- Что это твой шанс избавиться от чувств ко мне, - уверенно закончил за него Гарри и почувствовал, как его руку сжали крепче. – Это она родила Карину?

\- Да, - подтвердил мужчина. – Она хорошая, правда. Просто ей тяжело далась новость, что она вышла замуж за гея, - усмехнулся он. – Мы начали встречаться на первом курсе, а уже вначале второго она принесла мне тест на беременность. Как ты можешь понять, он был положительным. Наши родители от этого были мягко говоря не в восторге, но всё же дали добро на свадьбу. Она перешла на заочное и сидела дома, в то время как я учился. Ей было тяжело, а после рождения Карины ещё тяжелее, но, к счастью, моя мать всегда была рядом и помогала ей. В середине третьего курса я познакомился с несколькими людьми и среди них была девушка, с которой я очень хорошо поладил. И она оказалась лесбиянкой. Именно благодаря ей и своей матери я принял себя. Не буду вдаваться в подробности произошедшего, скажу лишь, что было много слез. И криков. Но слез всё же больше.

Драко замолчал, а Гарри медленно проигрывал у себя в голове все его слова.

Ему было жаль Малфоя. Но всё же это не отменяет того, что было в школе. Да, теперь он знает, почему он издевался над ним, но забыть он этого не сможет. Слишком больно было тогда.

Но…может сейчас самое время попытаться выкинуть все эти мысли из головы и уступить место любви?

Пока Поттер размышлял Малфой внимательно наблюдал за ним, время от времени сжимая его руку, чтобы осознать, что это не сон и не фантазия. Он сейчас действительно идёт за руку с Гарри Поттером, которому рассказал свою историю и выложил все свои чувства.

Всё оставшееся время они шли молча, так как каждый думал о своём. Но руки они так и не разняли.

Даже незаметно для самого Гарри они подошли к его дому. Останавливаясь у калитки, мужчины неловко посмотрели друг на друга. Пришло время прощаться.

\- Кхм, ну, тогда до встречи, - пробормотал Малфой и с сожалением отпустил руку Поттера.

Тот же не позволил ему этого сделать.

\- Чёрт, Малфой, - выдохнул Гарри и потянул мужчину на себя.

Их губы сомкнулись в поцелуе.

Драко с шумом вдохнул и притянул Поттера ещё ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Тот с большим жаром отвечал.

Когда кислород в легких стал кончаться, Гарри отпрянул от Малфоя.

\- Завтра. В пять. Мы. Идем. На. Свидание, - каждое своё слово Поттер сопровождал милыми чмоками. - Я заеду за тобой, понял?

Драко кивнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

***

_— Боже, как же хорошо, что всё-таки выучился балету, Поттер._

_— Да заткнись же ты, Малфой._


End file.
